With online mapping services and GPS-enabled devices readily available, users have the ability to find mapping information, such as driving directions, quickly and conveniently. Some online mapping services and GPS-enabled devices provide road and/or satellite imagery to enhance the quality of the driving directions. For example, online mapping services, such as GOOGLE Maps, provide panoramic images of street level scenery at different locations. When virtually navigating from one location to another in the mapping service, panoramic images may be displayed as video to provide a more scenic experience during virtual navigation.
However, different panoramic images are taken from different camera positions, at different times of day and under different lighting conditions. Often, panoramic images used for video during user navigation do not present a continuous visual experience. For example, video during virtual navigation may present images captured during a sunny day interleaved with images captured on a dark overcast day. Current methods for displaying video of panoramic images also require transmission of large video clips.